La Promesa de Hiashi
by Hisa Uchiha
Summary: Hiashi hiso una promesa a un miembro del clan Uchiha pero no pueden cumplirla a total, por eso dejan unos pergaminos donde hay unas instrucciones, pero ¿quien sabe lo que pueda pasar por la mente de nuestro queridos ninjas cuando el pasado de los dos clanes mas poderos de la hoja salga a flote?.
1. la ida

Pov. Sasuke.

Porque no puedo ser feliz como los demás por qué no me puede amar y yo por que tenía que amar a la única persona que no me va amar. Porque tenía que amar a ese dobe de Naruto por qué no se dio cuenta que el mejor amigo del ama a la persona que lo ama a él. Porque ella no puede ver que al gen la ama y no se la puede sacar de la cabeza como Naruto no se puede enamorar de su sonrisa, que me gustaría fuera para mí, porque no se enamora de su mirada, de su todo. Ella _**mi**_ tierna y inocente, dulce y amable, Hinata, si porque por ella volví a la aldea por ella estoy aquí pagando una condena al verla sonrojarse por Naruto-baka.

Fin Pov. Sasuke

Así con esos pensamientos iniciaba el día de Sasuke, que pensaba sin parar en una peli azulada, mientras ella pensaba que por fin le diría lo que siente al hombre de sus pensamientos, a ese rubio hiperactivo, ase que ama a otra.

Pov. Hinata

Por fin lo voy a hacer por fin le diré que le amo, que siempre ocupa mis pensamientos, que siempre me he fijado en el mientras ella no, mientras ella se fijaba en Sasuke Uchiha, ese chico frio, en extremo, serio, mucho para ser tan joven, distante y pensativo siempre con la mente en este y el otro mundo, en ese el mejor amigo del, de Naruto. De verdad que le ven es frio, serio, distante, amargado. Bueno todo lo contrario a Naruto-kun que es simpático, alegre, hablador (en el buen sentido), desprende una aura súper cálida es como un príncipe.

Fin Pov. Hinata.

Con ese pensamiento Hinata baja a desayunar con su "familia"

-Buenos días-dice Hinata con un tono amable

-Buenos días Hinata-sama-dice Neji

-Buenos onne-chan –dice Hanabi

-Buenos días hija-dice Hiashi en un tono cortante pero con un cariño escondido

-Buenos días padre – dice una Hinata seria y sin amor en su voz cosa que a su padre no le agrado

Hinata se sentó al lado de Neji y Hanabi y con una sonrisa cálida los vio, y les pregunto:

-Neji, Hanabi, ¿hoy van a entrenar?-dice Hinata feliz

-si porque onne-chan, vas a entrenar con migo- dice una Hanabi ilusionada ante la idea

-No, hoy me mudo de casa, pero si quieres mañana podemos entrenar y almorzar juntas te parece- dice Hinata a su pequeña hermana.

-Si onne-chan, pero te voy a buscar o nos juntamos- dice Hanabi

-Juntémonos en el campo 7, te esperare a las 7 AM no llegues tarde- dice Hinata

-No, porque te voy a ayudar a cambiarte lo olvidas-dice Neji tratando de sonar ofendido, cosa que le dio risa a las hermanas, porque no lo logro

-Si acuérdate que pasado mañana se estrena mi casita nueva, espero puedan ir todos –dice Hinata pensativa-ojala pueda ir Naruto-kun en la fiesta se lo diré de eso estoy segura-piensa Hinata – Hanabi tu no puedes ir a esa fiesta ya pero voy a hacer una pijamada antes para estrenar casa con la chicas y tu por supuesto si-dice Hinata con estrellitas en los ojos ante la idea de peinar como quiera a su hermanita

-Si onne-chan -dice Hinata desilusionada

-No broma si vas a ir total va a estar konohamaru, claro si no te molesta su presencia- dice Hinata pícaramente mientras Hanabi se sonroja

-Ejem, ejem-hiashi finge toser para que lo tomen en cuenta (n/a: al pobre ni en cuenta lo toman jajajajajaja soy malaaa, pero no por mucho)

-Mmm… bueno yo voy a preparar las cosas para irme, adiós-dice Hinata

-Yo te ayudo- dice Neji rápidamente levantándose

-yo voy a entrenar un rato permiso-dice Hanabi yéndose después de Neji

-Hinata porque no puedo demostrarte lo k siento por k soy tan frio contigo hija-pensó hiashi tristemente- Hinata, Hanabi, Neji, perdónenme por todo, y adiós…. Los veo al otro vado- susurro hiashi antes irse a su cuarto y preparar las cosas para irse de la villa no sin antes dejar una nota.

.

.

.

Hinata estaba empacando mientras Neji guardaba algunas cosas en una caja.

-¿Neji mi padre tenía que salir?-dijo Hinata pensativa.

-no, ¿por qué?-dijo Neji despreocupado

-no puede hacerlo, no se lo permitiré- dijo Hinata saliendo del cuarto- ¡Padre, no lo hagas piensa por favor no te vayas no cumplas tu promesa!-grito viéndolo corre a la salida no sin antes dar le su ultima sonrisa.

-Hinata lo hago por el bien de todos-dice hiashi desapareciendo

-¡porqueeeeeee!-grita Hinata para después caer al piso de rodillas y llorar desconsoladamente

.

.

.

.

-perdóname por favor Hinata es para mejor ya no les sirvo-susurra hiashi viendo a su hija desplomarse en llanto

.

.

.

.

Pov sasuke

Ya hoy si se lo confieso, pero solo si la veo osino no porque no voy a andar buscándola como loco, pero, si ella se le confiesa a Naruto, no eso no va a pasar o si, no, no creo. Ya voy donde la Hokage para ver si hay alguna misión espero k me toqué con ella como la ultima vez pero con la suerte k tengo no va a suceder (n/a:sasu-kun tu no tenía una escritora tan retorcida como yo, kukukuku)

Fin Pov sasuke

Sasuke salía de su casa en dirección a la torre de la hokage, pero en el camino se encontró, con Hiashi Hyuga, el padre de Hinata, quien le dijo

-Sasuke Uchiha, necesito tu ayuda, hacedle un último favor a tu **suegro,** cuida a Hanabi y procura que Hinata, Hanabi o Neji no hagan ninguna locura, diles k siempre los quise pero no podía demostrarlo pero la razón está escrita en un pergamino k su ubicación está escrita en la nota k les deje, después k lean el pergamino vallan donde la hokage-dijo hiashi mirándolo fijamente y acentuando la palabra suegro-hijo no te preocupes todo va a estar bien, cuídalos o todos pronto serás el nuevo líder de ambos clanes cuídate, adiós- dijo desapareciendo

-pero ¿Qué?-dijo sasuke confundido-¡Hinata! –dijo antes de salir corriendo a la casa de los Hyugas

.

.

.

.

-Neji, te acuerdas hace un año que mi padre hablo conmigo de una promesa que le había hecho a oka-san-dijo Hinata y Neji asintió- la promesa era que si no podía criarme y cuidarme al igual que Hanabi se fuera que les dijera que nos iba esperar con ella no sin antes darme un objeto que estaba escondido, que contenía algo importante para el clan y para konoha, pero no solo para el clan sino para otro también pero no me dijo cual-dijo Hinata mirando el horizonte

-Hinata-sama, al gen le busca, la esta esperando en la sala dice que es urgente-dice una sirvienta entrando a la habitación.

-dile que voy enseguida, bueno te puedes retirar, Neji no dejes que Hanabi se entere, no aun yo se lo diré personalmente, de acuerdo- dijo Hinata y Neji asintió.

Hinata entro a la sala encontrándose con una gran sorpresa

-Hinata, necesito trar algo de suma importancia contigo-dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos.

.

.

.

.

Continuara….

Hola

Bueno esto es nuevo para mí pero espero que les guste se aceptan criticas pero no ofensas cualquier cosa que me ayude a mejor será bienvenida pero no sean tan malo es el primero que hago publico porque meda miedo tener tantos errores con que mi familia los señale estoy al otro lado, no quiero que me digan lo inútil que soy, por eso que hacerlo bien aunque sea en lo que más me gusta.

Bueno aquí los dejo cuídense

**SASUHINA forever 3**

Bey

mishelle


	2. Pergaminos

Hinata mas que sorprendida por la visita le pregunto

-¿si de que quiere hablar, Uchiha-san?-dice Hinata preguntándose así misma que puede ser eso tan importante

-donde está la habitación de tu padre- le pregunto, mejor dicho le exigió a Hinata- debo ver algo muy importante-dijo sasuke

-mmm… venga sígame –dijo Hinata sin medir sus palabras, pero que hacia ella llevándole a la habitación de su padre que acaba de escapar

-Hinata, tu padre te ha hablado del pergamino ¿cierto?-pregunto el Uchiha, mientras Hinata se sorprendía se supone que ella y nadie más sabe.

-espera un momento-dijo deteniéndose, Hinata- como sabes del pergamino si yo y el líder del otro clan sabe, espera un momento el otro clan es el clan Uchiha-dijo sorprendida

-no sé de qué me hablas tu padre fue hace unos minutos a mi casa y dijo que leyéramos el pergamino y fuéramos donde la hokage, y le mostráramos el pergamino para que así se cumpliera lo que decía allí también me dijo que cuidara de ustedes de hacer alguna locura, y se desapareció-dijo Sasuke despreocupado

-bien ya llegamos, esta es la habitación de mi padre- dijo Hinata abriendo la puerta de la habitación- pero ¿que…?

Encima de la cama estaba una nota que decía para Sasuke Uchiha, cosa que sorprendió a ambos jóvenes, el Uchiha tomo la nota para leerla en voz alta la nota era la siguiente:

_Sasuke_

_Si estás leyendo esto es porque una parte de la promesa está cumplida claro tú no sabes nada de aquella promesa, dile a Hinata que te explique. Lo más importante es que después de leer el pergamino lo lleven ante la hokage, se tiene que cumplir todas las órdenes que hay ahí. El pergamino está en la mansión Uchiha pero solo se puede ver con el byakugan pero no el de cualquiera tiene ser con el de Hinata osino no servirá, también hay uno en esta mansión pero se puede ver con el sharingan es para que nadie intervenga en esa decisión, sasuke el pergamino esta donde solía hacer manualidades tu oka-san y el de la mansión Hyuga está en la habitación de Hinata, por favor, te lo pido cuida de todos ellos, en especial de Hinata._

_Hiashi Hyuga _

-pero que significa esto ¿porque esta uno de los pergaminos en MI habitación?-dijo Hinata tomando la nota y viéndola- y lo más importante ¿porque te pidió que nos cuidaras?-dijo Hinata.

-ahora que lo dices el me dijo que le hiciere su ultimo favor pero no sé si dijo en broma lo de suegro, pero eso no importa ahora dime donde está tu habitación y vamos ahora-dijo sasuke casi ordenando porque a ella no la podía tratar así de mal.

-pero tú buscas en la mansión Uchiha y yo aquí en mi habitación -dijo Hinata.

-Hinata eso no se puede porque los pergaminos solo los podemos encontrar con nuestros ojos tú en mi mansión y yo en tu habitación se te olvida-dijo Sasuke.

-se me olvidaba pero vamos a mi habitación ya y después a la mansión Uchiha-dijo Hinata rápidamente- sígueme- ordeno pero a Sasuke no le importo porque lo dijo ella

Sasuke siguió a Hinata hasta su habitación pero en el camino empezaron a susurrar, los miembros del bouke, como por ejemplo "por _ese_ esta aquí y con Hinata-sama" "porque lo lleva a su habitación" hasta que Hinata paro y les mando una mirada acecina (n/a: no me imagino a Hinata lanzando miradas asesinas ^^).

-Uchiha-san por favor sígame-dijo Hinata mirándolo

Así caminaron en silencio cada uno en sus propios pensamientos, pero los dos dirigidos al mismo punto: los pergaminos.

-¿porque me abra dicho que le hiciera un último favor a mi suegro? ¿Por que dijo que era mi suegro?, pero no me importaría en nada por fin voy a poder estar más tiempo con Hinata-pensó nuestro Uchiha

-¿Por qué mi padre le abra dicho a Uchiha-san que nos cuidara? ¿Por qué tenía que estar el pergamino en mi habitación?, bueno uno de ellos, ¿Por qué el otro tenía que estar en la mansión Uchiha? Bueno no pienso mas en eso entre más rápido pase esto mejor-pensaba Hinata

-bueno, llegamos Uchiha-san este es mi cuarto-dijo abriendo la puerta –pase por favor –dijo asiéndose un lado- por favor podría hacerlo rápido para ir a su casa, ¿sí?-dijo Hinata aburrida, pero para sasuke le pareció ver un toque de ilusión en su voz, acaso estaba ilusionada de conocer su casa.

-bueno, -dijo sasuke- lo encontré-dijo acercándose a un mueble, más bien una cajonera-veamos- pero antes de poder abrirla Hinata se lo impidió- Hinata por favor déjame sacar el pergamino de una vez para terminar con esto –dijo sasuke serio- me está tocando, me está tocando, sasuke Uchiha tranquilízate solo te esta agarrando el brazo y nada mas –pensó el Uchiha

-Uchiha-san no creo que este hay-dijo Hinata y sasuke prosiguió con un "¿Por qué?", Hinata se empezó a poner roja flúor- bue-no… etto… yo… es… es que… e-ese es mi ca- cajón de ro-ropa in-intima –finalizo por decir Hinata mas rojo que el tomate más maduro

-entonces sácalo tu yo me doy vuelta, ¿ya? – dijo sasuke- porque no fui más rápido en abrir el cajón, pero que estoy pensando esto me está asiendo mal no me tengo que juntar tanto con Kakashi y Naruto, me están volviendo un pervertido (n/a: no sasu-kun tu eres un perver pero disimulado :D)

-bueno pero no voltees hasta que te diga ya-dijo Hinata

-pero dime como lo vas a ver si solo se puede encontrar con el sharingan – dijo, lo lógico, Sasuke

-bueno… etto… yo… hay sácalo tu pero rápido si – dijo Hinata sonrojándose- no puede ser va a ver mi ropa interior… porque a mi porqueeee- pensaba Hinata

-Hinata, ya lo saque- decía un sasuke muy sonrojado (n/a: no me imagino a sasuke sonrojado, se vería kawaii)- vamos a mi casa rápido-dijo saliendo para que no viera su sonrojo

-ha-hai-dijo Hinata saliendo detrás del sonrojada pensando en que vio su roja interior- porque porque tuvo que ver mi ropa interior T.T – pensaba ella

-haa vi su ropa interior, pero porque me tuve que sonrojar tanto, digo si solo la vi la toque pero no es como si la haya olor osado, pero salió un olor tan dulce, sasuke Uchiha que estas pensando, parece que juntarme con Naruto y Kakashi me hace mal… muy mal-pensó el Uchiha

.

.

.

-mmm… será mejor que vaya a ver al teme-pensaba un rubio de ojos azules arreglándose para salir asía la mansión Uchiha

.

.

.

-bien Hinata ya llegamos a el cuarto de anualidades de mi madre búscalo por favor- dijo sasuke mirándola para ver cada uno de sus delicados movimientos

-si Uchiha-san, byakugan-dijo Hinata para activar su línea sucesoria- lo encontré, Uchiha san tiene un kunai a mano de casualidad- dijo Hinata aun viendo a la pared y extendiendo la mano- Uchiha-san por favor empreste me un kunai- dijo girándose para después insistir y no obtener respuesta

No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado así, observándola pero, había algo no podía moverse, no podía desvanecer ese hechizo que sin querer le había lanzado, hasta que ella se fue a cercando pero él estaba tan embobado mirándola caminar, con sus movimientos gatunos, pero cuando ella poso su mano en su rostro el simplemente se dejo llevar cerrando los ojos.

-Uchiha-san se siente bien-dijo Hinata mirándolo a los ojos

-s-si… estoy bien –dijo alejándose de ella- pero que no puedo ser tan evidente-pensó –me decías algo Hinata –dijo tratando de olvidar el tema.

-le decía si tiene un kunai a mano, es que necesito romper la pared- dijo dándose vuelta para así mirar el lugar donde está el pergamino- pero que tiene un sello, ¿este sello yo lo conozco?, es de mi oka-san- dijo lentamente por la sorpresa- entonces ella también tiene que ver en todo esto- dijo pensativa- no hay necesidad del kunai yo sé liberar el sello pero puede salir un poco, por favor Uchiha-san-dijo Hinata volviéndose a mirar a Sasuke

-¿por qué Hinata? –pregunto Sasuke e Hinata enseguida empezó a sonrojarse

-y-yo… etto… Uchiha-san po-por favor no me haga e-explicarlo –dijo Hinata tratando de controlar su tartamudeo

-pero Hinata no creo que sea tan malo para no explicármelo –dijo Sasuke

-bueno pero no haga comentarios mi nada entendido –dijo Hinata autoritaria mientras Sasuke asentía

Hinata se saco la chamarra y posteriormente la polera, cosa que dejo K.O. a Sasuke, sasuke se dio cuenta que Hinata tenía un sello en su vientre al igual que en sus hombros, empezó a hacer unos sellos con sus manos asiendo que el sello de su cuerpo se iluminara, pero se detuvo haciendo reaccionar a Sasuke

-Hinata ¿estás bien?-dijo Sasuke

-sí pero no puedo seguir parece que se necesita algo mas-dijo Hinata-Uchiha-san sonde esta e otro pergamino – dijo poniéndose la chamarra

-¿para qué lo quieres?-dijo el Uchiha pensativo

-para ver si hay esta lo que falta, fara el sello –dijo Hinata- no es obvio –termino sonriendo porque el Uchiha se sonrojaba.

-Ya si se, a ver aquí dice que necesitamos la otra parte del cello ¿¡pero qué! No puede ser-dijo Sasuke extrañando a Hinata

-que sucede Uchiha-san?- dijo Hinata

-es que se supone que yo tengo la otra parte del sello… pero yo no tengo ningún sello – dija sasuke mirándose los brazos y las piernas

-haber Uchiha-san muéstreme sus manos, por favor- dijo Hinata dulcemente sasuke le extiende las manos, sin chistar- lo sabia…- dijo Hinata al ver la palma de sus manos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara…

Holaaa…

Bueno partiendo por lo primero espero que les allá gustado me costó sacarlo porque he estado toda la santa semana estudiando para los exámenes que se me avecinan pero tratare de sacar el otro luego le parece pero no prometo nada

**Hina08: **sabes no me moleta que me critique si me sirve para aprender a hacerlo mejor todo lo contrario me agrada que me trates de ayudar, voy a seguir cuidadosamente cada uno de tus consejos, lo mejor que pueda y no, no me alentó a dejar de escribir todo lo contrario, me está alentando a escribir porque uno después de que te digan mil y un veces lo inútil que eres te acostumbras y le vez el lado bueno a cada cosa mala que te dicen pero lo tuyo fue como que me lo hubiera dicho la hermana mayor que siempre quise no como la que tengo que señala todos mi errores por mínimos que estos sean. Y gracias por leer mi historia y por favor no dudes en decirme lo errores que cometo que me va a ser mejor pero nunca de una manera mala por favor no necesito mas de eso con mi familia estoy que me basta y me sobre con que señalen mis defectos. Un beso y cuídate.

**Arika** **Yuy** **Uchiha: **es que él se supone que mato a su hermano pero no, eso sale más adelante, además hubo un tiempo que estuvo en akatsuki, eso sale más adelante, en el capitulo dice "algen" no "gen" y lo dice refiriéndose así mismo. Y gracias por leer mi historia, espero te haya gustado, cuídate.

Espero le aya agradado este capi lo siento si me demore mucho pero con los estudios no tengo tiempo para escribir, y las actualizaciones van a ser mas demorosas por los exámenes pero después del 7 de enero van a ser mucho más rápida si

Cuídense

Un beso

Y un abrazo

**SasuHina forever 3**

**Besos **

**Dejen un review**

**Si no fuera **

**Tanta la **

**Molestia siiiiiii ! **


	3. Malos entendidos

-si Hinata que pasa, me lo podrías explicar- dijo Sasuke mirándola, esperanzado de que estuvieran así un largo rato

- mire Uchiha-san no ve los sellos de sus manos-dijo Hinata poniendo sus manos enfrente de su cara

-Hinata, yo no veo nada- dijo Sasuke examinado sus manos

-Uchiha-san haga estos sellos- dijo Hinata mostrándole un serie de movimientos con sus manos lentamente

TOC TOC (n/a: perdónenlos efectos de sonido de verdad, ^/^)

-Uchiha san por favor practique esos movimientos mientras yo voy a abrir la puerta ¿sí? –dijo Hinata saliendo de la habitación y dirigiéndose a la puerta

- ¡TEME! Ven vamos a comer ¡ramen!- dijo Naruto tomando de la mano a Hinata

-Naruto-kun, que hace aquí – dijo Hinata mirándole de arriba para abajo repetidas veces

-Hinata-chan -dice Naruto sorprendido por ver a Hinata nada más que con su chamarra puesta pero no serrada y sin remera – ¿q-que haces aquí? Y ¿así?-dice Naruto apuntándola de arriba hacia abajo y Hinata se mira y un sonrojo inevitable le apárese

-etto… yo… es…- no termino de decirlo ya que apareció Sasuke sin remera

-hmp que haces aquí Naruto no vez que estoy ocupado- dijo Sasuke con ademan de serrar la puerta

-yo… bueno… solo vine a ver si estabas bien, porque ayer nos íbamos de juntar y no fuiste –dijo Naruto sin despegar la vista de Hinata que tenia la chamarra mal cerrada, haciendo una especie de escote pronunciado, cosa que Hinata no noto, pero Sasuke noto

-bueno ya me viste estoy bien, ya te puedes ir que tengo un asunto que atender si- dijo Sasuke echando a Naruto a empujones

-oe… teme no me digas que tu y Hinata tienen algo mmm… - dijo Naruto pícaramente a Sasuke, mientras el queda paralizado por la frase

- Naruto te digo algo, ojala pudiera tener la oportunidad de tener algo con Hinata, ¿sabes por qué? porque la amo- le dijo Sasuke al oído, dejando atomito a Naruto

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Hyuga, Hanabi estaba entrenando cuando llega Neji

-Neji-nisán no se supone deberías estar ayudando a Hinata a cambiarse de casa – dijo Hanabi parando su entrenamiento

-emm… etto… yo… me dijo que te ayudar a entrenar un rato mientras ella iba a comprar algo- dijo Neji nerviosísimo

-no te noto muy seguro de lo que me dijiste – dijo Hanabi estudiando cada facción de su cara

-bueno… vamos a entrenar ¿sí? –dijo Neji tratando de desviar el tema

.

.

.

.

-¡TEME! – grito Naruto saliendo del shock que le dieron las últimas palabras del Uchiha

-Naruto te puedes ir nos juntamos más tarde ¿vale? – dijo el Uchiha desde la ventana del segundo piso (la habitación de manualidades esta en el segundo piso)

-¡bueno pero lleva a Hinata también si teme! –dijo Naruto recordando la imagen de la Hyuga

- no-dijo seriamente el Uchiha antes de serrar la ventana y dejarlo solo

-¡amargado! –dijo Naruto antes de irse enojado

.

.

.

.

-Uchiha-san no debió tratarlo así, Naruto-kun solo quería saber cómo estaba- dijo Hinata al Uchiha en tono de reproche

-bueno no estamos aquí para hablar del dobe, tenem…-dijo sasuke siendo interrumpido por la vista de Hinata

-Uchiha-san podría quitarse los pantalones-dijo Hinata poniendo se toda roja, Sasuke se saco los pantalones

-sí pero dime porque tenemos que estar así –dijo sasuke señalándose y posteriormente a Hinata que no llevaba nada más que su ropa intima, al igual que Sasuke (N/A: me imagino si alguien entra sin permiso, kukuku)

-¡SASUKE! –Grita Kakashi apareciendo en la habitación – Hi-hinata ¿Qué haces aquí? Y ¿a-así?- dijo Kakashi apuntándola con la mano, sino tuviera la mascara veríamos dos hilos rojos saliendo de su nariz

- emm… etto… yo… bueno… -dijo Hinata poniéndose más roja con cada letra que decía

- Kakashi ¿que haces aquí? –pregunto Sasuke para desviar el tema antes que Hinata se desmallara

-bueno… parece que interrumpiendo ¿no?, bueno a lo que vine la hokage te manda a llamar te tiene un misión, y a ti también Hinata, pero, pueden terminar lo que estaban asiendo no se preocupen –dijo Kakashi mal interpretando las cosas y posteriormente desapareciendo

-bueno en que estábamos para que vallamos donde la hokage –dijo Sasuke, pero Hinata ya se estaba vistiendo –bueno vamos donde la hokage primero y después volvemos ¿vale? – dijo y Hinata asintió con la cabeza ya terminando de vestirse (n/a: nee… es rápida no, pero bueno mejor con la historia)

-Uchiha-san, podría no mencionar este incidente ¿sí?-dijo Hinata mirándolo, pero para su desgracia este solo tenía la parte de abaja puesta

-bueno- dijo Sasuke poniéndose la remera- acaso no le gustara que la relacionen conmigo espero que no sea así, pues no parare hasta que ella sea, Hinata Uchiha, bueno pero tiempo al tiempo ¿no?- pensó nuestro Uchiha

.

.

.

.

-Shizune- dijo la hokage- manda a llamar a Sakura y Naruto ahora mismo, y hazlos pasar con los demás-dijo mirando unos papeles

-si Tsunade-sama, pero los demás ya están aquí solo faltan ellos y Hinata y Sasuke –dijo Shizune –pero Kakashi-san dijo que ellos tardarían un poco porque estaban asiendo algo, pero no me dijo que solo que estaban juntos- dijo Shizune, poniéndose un dedo bajo el labio para pensar.

-bueno parece que Naruto y Sakura tendrán tiempo para llegar, Shizune manda a alguien a buscarlos pero ya – dijo Tsunade, firmando unos papeles- Shizune para hoy, vete ya

-si Tsunade-sama- dijo Shizune asiendo una seña a un ANBU para que los trajera lo antes posible

.

.

.

En la sala de espera para ver a la hokage estaban ya un grupo reunido que eran: Neji, Ten-ten, Sai, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee, Sakura, Naruto, Shino, Hinata y Sasuke. Preguntándose porque la hokage los mando a llamar y también porque el Uchiha y la Hyuga habían llegado juntos, todos menos Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, Hinata.

-chicos, ¿Por qué llegaron juntos?-dijo Sakura sin mala intensión pero en eso apareció Kakashi-hola Kakashi-sensei

-Sakura yo te puedo responder porque- dijo Kakashi- lo que pasa es que Hinata estaba en la casa de Sasuke haciendo algo muy divertido, pero Sasuke, tan rápido terminaron, tenía más expectativas de ti-dijo Kakashi lo ultimo dándole una palmadita en el hombro a Sasuke

- no me digan que son… son pareja o.O –dijo Ino

-¡N-NO! –dijo Hinata

- acaso te molesta que nos emparejen Hinata- pensó Sasuke- Hinata no lo neguemos mas, si somos pareja de ase, en 2 días cumplimos el mes –dijo Sasuke ilusionado pensando que Hinata le pudiera seguir el juego

-bueno por eso en la mañana estaba Hinata en esas pintas en tu casa Sasuke-dijo Naruto- pero que mal yo que quería algo con Hinata (n/a: si po ahora que la viste con ese escote te empezó a gustar si po claro) –pensó Naruto

-Hi-hinata eso e-es ci-cierto-dijo una Tenten muy sorprendida porque su amiga no le contara nada de nada

-¡N-NO! NISIQUIERA ME ATRAE UCHIHA-SAN –grito Hinata

-o-oh de ve-verdad Hinata, no te atraigo –dijo Sasuke en un susurro y posteriormente saliendo a donde sus pies lo llevaran

-sasuke-kun acaso te gusta Hinata –pensó Sakura

.

.

.

.

-¡Uchiha-san! ¡Uchiha-san! –gritaba un Hinata afuera de la mansión Uchiha

- ¿qué quieres Hyuga?- dijo cortante Sasuke desde la ventana del segundo piso

- necesito hablar con usted, por favor déjeme entrar ¿sí? –dijo Hinata mirándolo en forma de suplica

- ¿por qué tiene que ser tan jodidamente tierna? – pensó saliendo de la ventana para ir a abrir la puerta

-¿Por qué se habrá enojado? ¿Y porque tiene que ser tan guapo? Hinata deja de pensar en eso, el ni siquiera se fijaría en ti, bueno pero Naruto-kun nunca se fijaría en mí, pero bueno tengo que saber ¿Por qué Uchiha-san se enojo conmigo?-pensaba Hinata mientras se daba la vuelta para irse

-Hyuga ¿dónde vas? No tenias que hablar de algo con migo- dijo Sasuke

- Uchiha-san vengo a informarle de la misión, y preguntarle algo pero eso después- dijo Hinata acercándose a Sasuke

- bueno entra y dímelo rápido –dijo Sasuke – no puede y todavía tengo que verla en la misión y en el asunto de los pergaminos esperemos sean rápidos, bueno no tan rápidos, aunque sea la puedo ver aun que este mirando al dobe, puedo ver esos tiernos sonrojos aunque no sean para mí –pensaba Sasuke tristemente porque ella no se fijara en el

- bueno la misión dura 4 meses, son 3 grupos de 4 personas, bueno le traje los pergaminos para que entienda mejor la misión, el grupo somos usted, yo, Naruto-kun y Kiba-kun, bueno y nos vamos en dos semanas, eso es todo lo que nos informaron y además usted será el líder del equipo y de nuestro grupo –dijo Hinata tratando de que no se le olvidara ninguna cosa – y Uchiha-san ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta? –dijo Hinata

-bueno, la estas asiendo ¿no? –dijo Sasuke

-bueno al grano, ¿Por qué se enojo en la torre? ¿le molesto algo?-pregunto Hinata

- sabes no me enoje, me sentí herido por lo último que dijiste, hirió mi…-dijo Sasuke

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

COTINUARA

Hola

Perdón por la demora es que entre estudio y estudio se me fue el tiempo y la mente, no se me ocurría nada pero si le falto emoción perdonen más adelante se los compensare sí, he estado pensando en otra historia pero díganme si podría ser que les guste son de los amigos con derechos, pero la historia está muy enredada para desenredarla se necesitaran muchos capis.

Maribelteka: bueno esos son detallitos y no, no es un compromiso pero quien sabe lo que les dirá la hokage.

Bueno sin más me despido que tengan un buen día todos y felices fiestas.

Un beso y un abraso

Samag Seuta


	4. chapter 4

.

.

.

.

.

-su ¿Qué Uchiha-san? – dijo acercándose a él cosa que en cierto modo no le agrado porque se puso sumamente nervioso- ¿Qué herí sin darme cuenta?-dijo finalmente, tomando las manos del Uchiha

- emm… etto… yo… bueno… hi-hirio mi e-ego –dijo Sasuke (n/a: no me imagino a sasuke tartamudeando, y solo porque tenían las manos tomadas, que kawaii)

- pero Uchiha-san porque si tiene a casi toda la aldea a sus pies, cualquier chico le gustaría eso ¿no?, puede tener a la chica que quiera – dijo Hinata soltando sus manos

-pero no a la única que quiero- pensó el Uchiha tristemente

- Uchiha-san está bien –dijo mirándolo preocupada

- Hinata por favor llámame Sasuke y no Uchiha ¿sí?-dijo Sasuke

- bueno Uchi… digo Sasuke-san –dijo Hinata

-bueno aunque sea es un avance ¿no?- pensó el Uchiha – bueno yo te quería preguntar algo –dijo mirándola a los ojos

- ¿Qué Uchi... Sasuke-san?-dijo Hinata desviando la vista

-¿que vamos a hacer con los pergaminos?- pregunto el Uchiha

- bueno podríamos sacarlos ¿no? Y aprovechando que estoy aquí hagámoslo ahora ¿ya?- dijo Hinata mirándolo (n/a: eso sonó feo pero ustedes me entienden ¿cierto?... ¡¿cierto?... ¡¿CIERTO?... bueno sigamos con la historia ^~^)

-bueno vamos –dijo Sasuke

Subieron al segundo piso, fueron a la sala de manualidades, pero antes Hinata le pregunto a Sasuke

-Sasuke-san se acuerda de los movimientos de manos que le enseñe-dijo Hinata

-sí, mira –dijo tratando de hacer los movimientos pero no lo consigue pero lo intenta repetidamente y en todas falla

- bueno no importa, porque se lo enseño, además quiero que antes de ir a la misión los saquemos de ahí, para estudiarlos –dijo Hinata seriamente

- bueno entonces que esperamos- dijo Sasuke sobándose las manos

Entraron y Hinata se empezó a desvestir, primero su chamarra, luego su remera y al final sus pescadores, actos que para el Uchiha paso en cámara lenta

-Sasuke-san que espera tiene que sacarse la ropa como la ultima vez –dijo Hinata sonrojándose por recordar en la situación que quedaron por los famosos pergaminos ante Kakashi-sensei

-bueno pero apurémonos-dijo Sasuke – porque osino no me podre controlar-pensó mirando a Hinata de arriba para abajo

Sasuke se empezó a desvestir pero antes que pudiera sacarse del todo el pantalón tocaron la puerta

-Sasuke-san puede ir a abrir la puerta por favor – dijo Hinata mirándolo

-bueno, enseguida vuelvo-dijo subiéndose los pantalones

Sasuke se dirigió pero la sorpresa fue mayor al ver a 3individuos

-¿Sasuke-kun como has estado?- dijo Karin mientras se le enganchaba al brazo izquierdo

- Sasuke perdona, pero comprendo los animales no cambian –dijo Suigetsu

- hola Sasuke –dijo Juugo

- hmp, váyanse estoy asiendo algo muy importante fuera-dijo Sasuke

-Sasuke-kun estas con alguien-dijo Karin afirmando más que preguntando

-con nadie que te importe – dijo Sasuke, pero apareció Hinata serrándose la chamarra y con el pelo despeinado

-oh, hola, soy Hinata y ya me iba, bueno adiós –dijo Hinata terminado de bajar para luego dirigirse a la puerta pero ante Sasuke la toma del brazo

- Hinata no te puedes ir –dijo Sasuke acercándose a su cara- que linda es de cerca, bueno es linda de todos modos –pensó el Uchiha, sonrojándose

-Sasuke-san ¿tiene fiebre? – dijo Hinata poniéndole la mano en la frente- Sasuke- san no le hace bien andar así por la casa le dije que se pusiera remera- dijo Hinata reprochándole

- bueno pero aun no terminamos no te puedes ir –dijo Sasuke soltándola

- no mañana seguimos tengo que ir a ver como están las cosas en el clan-dijo Hinata dándose la vuelta para irse pero antes sintió un ardor en la cara

-Karin no dev... –dijo Sasuke pero fue interrumpido por Hinata

-¿por qué mierda hiciste eso?- dijo Hinata levantándose y dejando en shock a Sasuke y a los demás- dime de una puta vez- dijo fríamente hasta superando en frialdad a Neji y Sasuke juntos (n/a: o.O)

-bueno porque no puedes tratar así si de cariñosa a Sasuke-kun, el es MIO-dijo Karin despreocupadamente

-bueno mira que hago con lo que es tuyo –dijo Hinata agarrando a Sasuke de la cara y dándole un beso, beso que el Uchiha correspondió gustoso(n/a: aunque sea no soy tan mala le di su premio (tipo dulce) por haber soportado la herida de "ego", bueno con la historia)- bueno, adiós –dijo Hinata al instante de que se separo de Sasuke.

Mientras Sasuke se quedo en shock por unos segundos, para después rosarse los labios con los dedos

-gracias Karin es lo mejor que has hecho por mí-dijo Sasuke- pero no le tenias que pegar esa bofetada, eso estuvo muy mal-dijo Sasuke, fríamente- mañana va a andar can la carita mal, bueno yo tratare de curarla con besos ¿no?- pensó nuestro Uchiha "inocentemente"

.

.

.

Hinata se dirigía a su casa cuando se encuentra con Naruto

-hola Hinata-chan –dijo Naruto alegre

-ha, hola –dijo Hinata desinteresada

-Hinata ya le informaste al teme de la misión ¿cierto?-dijo Naruto

- sí, pero se aparecieron tres sujetos, dos hombres y una mujer muy fastidiosa, me parece que se llamaba Karin- dijo Hinata

-bueno ellos son los ex-compañeros de Sasuke, son de Taka-dijo Naruto

-bueno, nos vemos Naruto-dijo Hinata

- bueno, pero oye me preguntaba si podríamos ir a ¿comer? –dijo Naruto tomándola del brazo

-mmm… no se Naruto, pero después de la misión, solo si esta sale a la perfección, podríamos ir a comer ramen ¿sí?-dijo Hinata – bueno aunque sea me estoy asegurando su atención y que la misión salga bien –pensó Hinata

-bueno Hinata, te puedo asegurar que va a salir bien- dijo Naruto

-bueno adiós, Naruto –dijo Hinata dándole un beso en la mejilla

- a-adiós Hinata –dijo Naruto para después llevarse la mano a la mejilla donde Hinata le dio el beso, mientras ella se iba

.

.

.

Mientras en la mansión Uchiha, había una pelea entre Karin y Suigetsu, pero Sasuke lo paro

-bueno me dicen de un buena vez ¿Por qué están aquí? –dijo Sasuke sentándose a la mesa

-bueno es que no nos escribías por eso, sasuke-kun ¿queríamos saber si estabas bien? –dijo Karin melosamente para después tomar un sorbo de te

- si para eso vinieron ya ven estoy espléndidamente, ahora largo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, adiós –dijo Sasuke dirigiéndoles a los tres

-¿Cómo que Sasuke? Bueno si es con Hinata, esa chica linda que estaba contigo no me voy, pero sabes mejor me voy a buscarla y te quedas con Karin y todos felices-dijo Suigetsu sonriendo ante la imagen de el y Hinata besándose (n/a: soy un poquito mala con Sasu-kun)

-Suigetsu, ni lo pienses ella es mía y de nadie más… -dijo Sasuke- pero aun no lo sabe, pero ya lo sabrá-completo Sasuke en su mente

-a ver si ella dice lo mismo –dijo Suigetsu

-no me habría besado, si no fuera así-dijo Sasuke empezando a enfadarse

- es que… bueno estaba peleando con Karin, porque ella le había abofeteado –dijo Suigetsu dando su último argumento

- bueno… pero estaban peleando por mi –dijo Sasuke, dando por terminada la disputa

- bueno, y si mejor le van a preguntar porque lo hiso ¿no?- dijo Juugo

- Juugo tiene razón, deberíamos ir a preguntarle –dijo Suigetsu

- parece que se olvidaron que estoy aquí… al lado de ellos…-pensaba Karin

- bueno vamos y veras que fue porque es mía, Suigetsu-dijo Sasuke

-vamos, Juugo quédate aquí no te muevas vamos y volvemos –dijo Suigetsu, para después salir con el Uchiha a buscar a Hinata

.

.

.

Hinata caminaba lentamente hacia el dojo de la mansión Hyuga, para comunicarle a su hermana la decisión de su padre, pero en su camino aparece Neji

-hola Neji-niisan –dijo Hinata- ¿has visto a Hanabi? –pregunto Hinata

- no, no la he visto ¿Por qué Hinata-sama? –dijo Neji

- es que le voy a decir lo de nuestro padre ya lo pensé lo suficiente – dijo Hinata- nos vemos después niisan –se despidió finalmente

-adiós, Hinata-sama – dijo Neji yéndose

Hinata camino hacia el dojo pero Hanabi no estaba, fue a los jardines pero no estaba, hasta que fue a su habitación, pero interrumpió algo que no se esperaba de su hermana _menor._

-¡Hanabi! ¡Ko-konohamaru! VISTANCE- dijo Hinata tapándose los ojos para no ver a konohamaru como dios lo trajo al mundo

Mientras se vestían Hanabi le dijo a konohamaru

-oye te dije que sería mejor en tu casa-dijo Hanabi en un susurro

-bueno para la próxima, aunque sea no fue tu padre osino ya estaría castrado-dijo konohamaru

-konohamaru, me arias un favor puedes ir a buscar a Naruto pero después venir con el ¿sí?-dijo Hinata

-bueno, ya voy nos vemos en 5 minutos –dijo konohamaru

-Hanabi tenemos que hablar, es… -dijo Hinata para ser interrumpida por Hanabi

-si onne-san, se que debo protegerme y konohamaru también lo sabe, ahórrate ese sermón para cuando tengas hijos ¿sí?-dijo Hanabi

-bueno, pero no te iba a dar ese sermón, te venía a decir otra cosa, pero antes prométeme no alterarte ¿sí?-dijo Hinata

-bueno, dime qué era lo que me venias a decir antes de interrumpirme-dijo Hanabi

-bueno… es que… nuestro padre se fue –dijo Hinata- además tienes que casarte y tomar el liderazgo del clan –dijo Hinata lo mas rápido que pudo

-¿Q-que? –dijo Hanabi poniendo cara de "no me bromees"

-bueno lo que dije-dijo Hinata- yo no quiero casarme, no todavía-pensó Hinata

- bueno pero tú eres la primogénita, tú tienes que liderar el clan –dijo Hanabi lo obvio

-bueno… yo… etto… tú tienes novio, yo no, ya tienes a alguien – dijo Hinata

-bueno ya le informaron a la hokage – dijo Hanabi como último recurso

- bueno no pero… bueno… ya tu ganas no te cases pero aun no le informemos a la hokage para buscar a alguien ¿bueno? –dijo Hinata resignada

-bueno – dijo Hanabi con una sonrisa de victoria en su cara

-bueno ven esperemos a los chicos- dijo Hinata

En ese momento llega una joven

-Hinata- sama unos chicos la buscan- dijo ella

-bueno no se tardo- dijo Hanabi

-bueno diles que vamos enseguda – dijo Hinata

- si Hinata-sama- dijo la joven para salir mientras detrás de ella iba Hinata y Hanabi pero se detuvieron al ver a un par de jóvenes que no esperanban

- hermosa hasta que te encuentro- dijo tomandole la mano para besarla mientras el otro echaba humo por la cabeza, mientras son observados por una Hanabi que contiene su risa

.

.

.

.

.

.

HOLA!

Bueno sorry pero con los exámenes no e podido escribir pero ya no mas ya tuve el ultimo examen y puedo escribir libremente

Arika Yuy Uchiha : bueno no es un compromiso, pero aun no vemos que dice la hokage cierto bueno y no te preocupes si lo dejas debes en cuando igual se valoran

No vemos

Cuídense

Besos

Y si no

Fuera

Mucha

La molestia

Dejen un

Review

Beso y

Nos vemos

En unas semanas

Sagma Seuta

El 95 de los adolescentes entrarían en pánico si los Jonás brothers estuvieran en un edificio a 100 metros de altura amenazando con saltar. Pega esto en tu firma si perteneces al 5 que compraría palomitas de maíz, invitaría a sus amigos, y se pondría a cantar ¡QUE SALTEN, QUE SALTEN!


	5. Chapter 5

-Kankuro que gusto verte, igual a ti Gaara-dijo Hinata.

-¿Qué hacen por aquí?- dijo Hanabi.

-bueno, Gaara viene a pedir tu mano- dijo Kankuro.

- problema solucionado o ¿no? –susurro Hanabi.

-bueno y necesito hablar con tu padre para pedirle tu mano- dijo Gaara.

- bueno el se fue –dijo Hanabi.

-a un viaje de negocios pero no nos dijo donde solo que iba a estar fuera medio año- dijo Hinata mientras Hanabi le susurraba "mentirosa".

En ese momento entra una joven.

-Hinata-sama un par de chicos la buscan –dijo aquella joven.

- bueno hazlos pasar-le dijo Hinata recibiendo un "hai" de la joven.

-bueno Hinata deben ser ellos- dijo Hanabi poniéndose nerviosa pero cuando vio entrar a un par de muchachos que no esperaba y viendo con la cara de su hermana se deformaba por la decepción- bueno Hinata no que no tenias nadie con quien poder hacerlo yo veo a tres chicos que estarían dispuestos a hacerlo –dijo Hanabi burlonamente recibiendo una mirada asesina de su hermana mayor.

- bueno Sasuke-san y…-dijo Hinata esperando que el otro se presentara.

- Suigetsu, preciosa –dijo el.

- bueno Suigetsu-san ¿Qué hacen aquí?-dijo Hinata cordialmente.

-bueno te veníamos a preguntar algo –dijo Suigetsu.

-bueno díganla –dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué me besaste en mi casa? -Dijo Sasuke.

- bueno fue porque Karin me abofeteo –dijo Hinata despreocupadamente.

- ¿bueno y no significo nada ese beso? –dijo Suigetsu.

- no, ¿Por qué me debería significar algo?, un beso es simplemente eso un beso-dijo Hinata sin percatarse que detrás suyo estaba Naruto esperando a que llegara konohamaru.

- si no te significa nada dame uno y demuéstramelo -dijo Gaara y Hinata se acerca a él y se da un beso que pareciera ser cierto.

- Gaara el arte de un ninja es actuar no demostrar sus sentimientos si esta triste no demostrarlo aunque esto le devore el alma, si te piden hacerte pasar por el esposo de alguien debes hacerlo actuar como si estuvieras enamorado –dijo Hinata.

-bueno Hinata cuando regresa tu padre –dijo Gaara.

- el no va regresar –dijo Sasuke.

-y como lo sabes –dijo Kankuro.

- porque yo hable con él antes que se fuera y dijo que me quería como hijo al lado de Hinata –dijo Sasuke levemente mintiendo.

- pero yo no te quiero como esposo ni muerta, bueno después que vuelva de la misión y resuelva algunos asuntos te respondo Gaara-dijo Hinata y en la palabra asuntos mirando al Uchiha disimuladamente.

- bueno si tu padre no va a regresar eso significa que tú tienes que casarte lo antes posible ¿cierto?- dijo Kankuro.

- cierto, con cualquier hombre… solo si pasa la prueba –dijo Hanabi y lo último en un susurro.

- bueno preciosa si entiendo, ¿tú te podría casar conmigo aun siendo de otra aldea y un traidor? –dijo Suigetsu.

- bueno si volvieras a tu aldea o le pidieras a Tsunade-sama integrarte a esta con el consentimiento de tu aldea natal… si –dijo Hinata.

- bueno adiós voy a la torre de la hokage –dijo Suigetsu.

Pero antes que se fuera Naruto, que se mantuvo todo este tiempo callado dijo(n/a: o.O).

-¿de verdad te tienes que casar Hinata? –dijo Naruto con estrellas en sus ojos, que acababa de llegar konohamaru.

- bueno si pero no es urgente, quieren algo de tomar –dijo Hinata tratando de cambiar el tema.

- Hinata acuérdate que mañana tienes que ir a mi casa –dijo Sasuke causando la envidia de tres chicos presentes.

- sí, pero que vamos a hacer con tu amigos, no pueden estar en la casa cuando tengamos que hacer eso –dijo Hinata.

- ¿hacer que Hinata? -Dijo picara Hanabi tratando de molestarla.

- no Hanabi yo no ando en los mimos rumbos que tu –dijo Hinata.

- bueno, voy a avisarle a la hokage que tu padre se fue y no volverá –dijo Gaara.

- ¡no!, Gaara-kun no puedes –dijo Hinata melosamente.

- bueno mejor lo digo otro día ¿sí? –dijo Gaara.

- bueno se pueden ir tengo que hablar con Naruto-kun y konohamaru-kun –dijo Hinata en forma tierna para ver que todos asintieron y posteriormente irse, mientras Hanabi aplaudía a su hermana.

- Hinata me tienes que enseñar a hacerlo- dijo Hanabi.

- hacer ¿Qué, Hanabi?- dijo Hinata inocentemente- bueno vamos a mi habitación para hablar en privado –dijo Hinata antes que su hermana le dijera algo más.

Hinata se puso a caminar sin esperar a nadie seguida de Hanabi quien era seguida de konohamaru que era seguido por un Naruto que no entendía nada, en pocos minutos llegaron a habitación de Hinata.

-¿Hinata, me podrías decir porque estoy yo acá?- dijo Naruto.

- bueno tu eres el tutor de konohamaru ¿cierto?- dijo Hinata.

- sí pero sus padres vuelven en tres semanas –dijo Naruto.

- bueno pero… Hanabi, konohamaru, se pueden ir un momento yo después los iré a buscar ¿sí?- dijo Hinata.

- bueno Hinata los dejamos… solitos –dijo Hanabi lo último en un susurro pícaro.

Una vez lo chicos salieron Hinata se sentó en su cama indicándole a Naruto que se sentara.

- Naruto- kun quiero que hables con konohamaru, aconséjale, dile que se cuide- dijo Hinata.

- Hinata-chan no te comprendo –dijo Naruto.

- bueno es que sorprendí a Hanabi y konohamaru teniendo relaciones, y quiero que hables con el que se cuide, dile que como se vería con un hijo en brazos a esta edad, bueno también de la enfermedades y todo ¿sí? Naruto-kun –dijo Hinata resaltando melosamente el _"Naruto-kun"._

- bueno y yo ¿Qué ganaría con eso? –dijo Naruto sensualmente.

- bueno dime ¿qué quieres?- dijo Hinata sensualmente apoyándose en sus manos que estaban seca de la pierna del Uzumaki.

- bueno podrías hacer un par de cosas, pero a hora quiero una –dijo Naruto.

- dime – dijo Hinata más sensual que nunca.

- ¿Qué tienes con el teme? –dijo Naruto sin sentimiento en su voz (n/a: o.O).

- bueno, eso… no importa, mi padre me dejo una última tarea y nada mas -dijo Hinata mientras así círculos con su dedo índice en el pecho de Naruto.

- bueno, pero grávate esto en la cabeza y que no se te olvide- dijo Naruto tan fría como sensualmente- tu eres mía, y de nadie más entendido –dijo Naruto en su oído sensualmente.

- bueno, ¿desde cuando tanto interés en mi?- dijo Hinata.

-eso no importa solo grávate eso en la cabeza ¿entendido?-dijo Naruto mientras besaba su cuello.

- Naruto, para ahora –dijo Hinata.

-¿acaso no quieres estar conmigo?- dijo Naruto.

- no –dijo tajantemente Hinata- bueno vamos a buscar a los chicos para que se vallan-dijo Hinata parándose de la cama.

.

.

.

-¿Qué querrá hablar con el dobe? Pero bueno estaba konohamaru ¿no?, bueno y yo ¿Por qué me hago tantas preguntas? – pensó Sasuke.

- Sasuke, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? –dijo Suigetsu.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Sasuke que era sacado de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué tienes con Hinata? , bueno ¿Qué los une? –dijo Suigetsu.

- bueno con Hinata somos… amigos, creo. Bueno y no nos une nada más que eso, y un asunto que le dejo el padre que me incluía a mi – dijo Sasuke.

-ha bueno yo pensaba que eran algo así como más que amigos, bueno por como la miras y como ella te habla –dijo Suigetsu.

- tan evidente soy… ¿espera como me habla Hinata?- pensó Sasuke - ¿por cómo me habla?- dijo Sasuke.

- bueno es que no te habla como a Naruto o a mi o a ese sujeto de cabello rojo, te habla con ternura y sensualidad mesclada, como si aunque sea hubieran tenido una aventura, como mínimo –dijo Suigetsu.

- bueno, con el cuerpo que se gasta quien no quisiera –dijo sasuke sin darse cuenta.

- Sasuke, ¿estás bien? –dijo Suigetsu casi cayéndose por lo oído.

- Suigetsu soy un hombre, acaso no puedo mirar un pechos bien formados, un trasero firme y redondito, un unas piernas torneadas, con piel porcelana –dijo Sasuke.

- bueno pero como sabes, si anda siempre con esa ropa que no deja ver eso por ninguna parte – dijo Suigetsu.

- bueno Sabes se ve mejor en ropa interior – dijo Sasuke llevándose las manos a la nuca y mirando el cielo.

- l-la has vi-visto co-con ro-ropa in-in-interior – dijo Suigetsu sin poder creerlo.

- sí, ¿y?- dijo Sasuke despreocupadamente y con una leve sonrisa tras el recuerdo.

- bueno ¿Cuándo?- dijo Suigetsu.

- cuando ustedes llegaron estábamos arriba y bueno ella está en ropa interior y yo bueno estaba casi en ropa interior, pero no, tenían que tocar la puerta ¿cierto? bueno y después tuve que bajar y listo –dijo Sasuke.

- bueno por eso venia bajando así –dijo en afirmación Suigetsu para recibir de Sasuke un asentimiento mientras entraban a la mansión.

- bueno se tardaron ¿no?–dijo Juugo – bueno y que les respondió.

- bueno lo hiso porque Karin le pego – dijo Suigetsu pon un leve sonrisa de relajación.

- bueno no creen que se pueden ir yendo ¿no?-dijo Sasuke apuntando con sus manos la puerta.

-no, bueno por lo menos yo no me voy –dijo Suigetsu.

-yo tampoco me quiero ir –dijo Juugo.

- bueno se quedan pero porque no van a ver la aldea en un rato.

-bueno –dijeron los al unisonó.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara…

HOLA!

Bueno aquí el nueva capitulo díganme si algo no les gusta para ver si lo puedo cambiar o mejorar

Bueno cuídense un besó

Sagma Seuta


	6. Chapter 6

-¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué soy tan fría con Naruto? – pensaba sin parar una peli azulada en su almuerzo con la hokage mientras, ella conversaba con Sasuke.

-bueno si entiendo bien, el padre de Hinata le hiso una promesa a un Uchiha, que no sabemos cuál es, pero no la pudo completar totalmente y se fue, desapareció, y ustedes tienen que buscar dos pergaminos que está uno en la mansión Hyuga y el otro en mansión Uchiha ¿cierto? –dijo Tsunade tratando de que no se le olvidara nada, mientras Sasuke asentía, y Hinata aun seguía metida en sus pensamientos

-bueno el segundo lo tenemos que saca con unos sellos pero yo no puedo hacerlos y queríamos saber si ¿nos puede sacar de la misión?-dijo Sasuke

-bueno eso no es posible, no sé si Hinata te lo explico -dijo Tsunade

- bueno no pero no es muy importante ¿cierto?-dijo Sasuke

- bueno es que te pidieron a ti y ha Hinata pero en el mismo grupo-dijo Tsunade

- bueno y ¿Por qué? –dijo Hinata que acababa de salir de sus pensamientos escuchando lo que dijo la hokage

- bueno no se pero ella lo pidió así, le pueden preguntar a ella directamente ¿no? Ustedes van a andar con ella mientras los otros dos grupos vigilan –dijo Tsunade

- bueno será así pero, ¿nos puede dar un mes libre después de esta misión?–dijo Hinata

- bueno eso si puedo hacerlo, pero, ¿Por qué un mes? –dijo la hokage

- bueno Tsunade-sama es que no sabemos que pueda haber ahí-dijo Hinata

-por eso lo necesitamos- dijo Sasuke completando a Hinata

- bueno que sincronizados están-dijo Tsunade

-bueno yo me tengo que ir me disculpan tengo "visitas", y debó ver que no hagan nada malo a mi casa –dijo Sasuke tanto en broma con en serio

Mientras Sasuke se iba y las dejaba sola a Tsunade le surgió una duda

-Hinata, ¿Qué estabas haciendo en la casa de Sasuke?-dijo Tsunade

- bueno… -dijo recordando la situación en que los vio Kakashi, para terminar diciendo- estábamos tratando de sacar los pergaminos

-pero Kakashi me dijo que precisamente no estaban haciendo nada parecido –dijo Tsunade para no tratar de decir que estaban a punto de tener relaciones

- bueno es que Kakashi-sensei nos vio… bueno en ropa interior y mal interpreto las cosas y no nos dejo explicarle –dijo Hinata

-bueno y ¿Por qué estaban en ropa interior?-dijo Tsunade

- bueno es que necesitábamos los sellos y estos están en parte del cuerpo, por ejemplo uno de ellos están en mis hombros, y en mi vientre pero bueno tengo uno que no se cómo se activa que mi madre me dijo, bueno que mi madre escribió en un diario pero no lo puedo activa que está en mi muslo derecho –dijo Hinata

- bueno y en el pergamino no hay nada, que diga como activarlo –dijo Tsunade

- bueno no pero dice que Sasuke tiene otros sellos, pero no dice en que parte, pero yo creo que los tiene en las manos porque hay indicios de ello –dijo Hinata

- bueno pero ¿has estudiado bien el pergamino?- dijo Tsunade

- bueno no porque lo he leído rápido, se me pudo haber pasado un detalle –dijo Hinata

- bueno trata de estudiarlo para antes de la misión ¿sí? –dijo Tsunade

- bueno, adiós Tsunade-sama, nos vemos otro día, si tenemos avances le informamos ¿sí? –dijo Hinata

- bueno, cuídate y trata de concentrarte- dijo Tsunade mientras Hinata salía del restaurant

.

.

.

Un trió iba caminando por la calle una pensativa con sentimientos confusos, otro pensando en cómo hacer para quedarse, y otro pensando en una hermosa chica peli-azulada, mientras aquella chica venia hacia ellos

-Suigetsu-san, ahora ¿me podrías presentar a la "dama"?

- hola preciosa, tan bella siempre, bueno ella es Karin, y el es Juugo –dijo Suigetsu apuntándolos a cada uno respectivamente

- hola, tú te llamas… -dijo Juugo no recordando su nombre por el beso de ella y Sasuke que lo dejo más que impactado

- Hinata, parece que se te olvido ¿cierto? –dijo Hinata

- bueno es que como no olvidar lo que paso si toda la atención de mis recuerdos en ese momento estaba en el beso que le diste a Sasuke, que déjame decirte que lo dejo hasta impactado a él –dijo Juugo

- bueno, parece que nos vamos a llevar muy bien Juugo –dijo Hinata

- bueno, Hinata, bueno yo te quería pedir disculpas por abofetearte no lo debí hacer, perdóname por favor –dijo Karin

- bueno eso no importa total fue una bofetada muy suave –dijo Hinata encogiéndose de hombros

- bueno pero ¿Por qué besaste a Sasuke-kun? –dijo Karin

- porque me abofeteaste por eso –dijo Hinata simplemente

- y una cosa ¿a ti te gusta Sasuke?- dijo Suigetsu

- no, ni siquiera me atrae, además no se que le ven, acepto que es atractivo pero nada más, mira tú eres atractivo y simpático tienes más meritos que él para una chica, bueno pero no sé cómo serán los dos en la cama hay debe ser en el ámbito que lo ven ¿no Karin? –dijo Hinata

- bueno Sasuke en la cama es bueno –dijo Karin sin interés

- bueno falta ver a uno en ese ámbito ¿no? –dijo sensualmente Hinata mirando a Suigetsu

- bueno pero eso se puede solucionar ¿no? Dijo abrasando a Hinata de la cintura pero sin darse cuenta que un rubio se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia ellos y no con su típica sonrisa

- ¡Hinata! Suéltalo ahora mismo, tú no puedes abrazar a ningún hombre que no sea yo ¿entendiste?- dijo atrapándola entre sus brazos

- Naruto cálmate es solo un amigo ¿Cierto Suigetsu? –dijo Hinata tratando de zafarse de los brazos de Naruto, mientras se veía una cabellera roja acercándose

- Naruto, suéltala ahora –dijo Gaara

- bueno y tú que, no la voy a soltar ¿entendiste? Ella es solo mía – dijo Naruto

- bueno, pueden dejar de pelear –dijo Hinata mientras veía acercarse otra callera ya conocida para ella

- Hinata necesito hablar contigo a solas descubrí algo –dijo Sasuke mientras Hinata se liberaba de Naruto dándole una descarga de chakra y siguiendo a Sasuke tranquilamente

Caminaron por un rato en completo silencio hasta llegar a la mansión Uchiha, pero no subieron al segundo piso solo fueron a jardín de atrás donde una ventana daba a la sala de manualidades

-bueno y ¿qué es lo que descubriste? –dijo Hinata parando y viendo hacia la ventana

- Hinata esa ventana es de la sala de manualidades ¿Cierto? –dijo Sasuke

- bueno, sí creo –dijo Hinata

- pero te acuerdas del tamaño de la sala –dijo Sasuke

- bueno si no era muy grande… -dijo Hinata dándose cuenta que había una ilusión en esa habitación y posiblemente el pergamino no estuviera en esa supuesta pared – pero como llega hasta acá si una ventana da a la parte delantera –dijo Hinata

- bueno estuve viendo el pergamino y sale como desactivar la ilusión – dijo Sasuke- pero no te va a gustar –dijo medio temeroso Sasuke

- ¿Por qué? –dijo Hinata

- bueno es que tenemos que bailar pero no creo que te guste el baile –dijo Sasuke tratando disimular que era el baile del amor, pero para que el baile resultara las dos personas tenían que estar destinadas a esta juntas

-¿y qué baile es? –dijo Hinata tratando de indagar mas

- bueno…- dijo rascándose la nuca – elbailedelamor –dijo Sasuke

- ¿¡que! –dijo Hinata

- eso, pero solo funciona con las parejas que están destinadas a estar juntas –dijo Sasuke

- bueno y ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –dijo Hinata sentándose en el pasto con pose desganada y triste

- intentarlo ¿no? –dijo Sasuke tendiéndole una mano para que se parara del pasto – ven vamos adentro

- si no lo logramos, ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –dijo Hinata insegura

- bueno, ahora solo confía en mi ¿sí? –dijo Sasuke

.

.

.

Mientras esto pasaba un trió de chicos iba enfurecido hacia la mansión Uchiha

-¿Cómo se la pudo llevar? –dijo Suigetsu

- ¿Cómo no lo detuvimos? –dijo Naruto que iba más que desesperado

- ¿ella como se fue con él? –dijo Gaara mientras entraba en los territorios Uchiha para empezar a tocar la puerta pero antes de tocar escucho una voces desde atrás de la casa

_- bueno… elbailedelamor –dijo una vos masculina _

_- ¿¡que! –dijo una voz femenina_

_- eso, pero solo funciona con las parejas que están destinadas a estar juntas – dijo una vos masculina_

_- bueno y ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – dijo una voz femenina_

_- intentarlo ¿no? ven vamos adentro -dijo una vos masculina_

_- si no lo logramos, ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – dijo una voz femenina_

_- bueno, ahora solo confía en mi ¿sí? – dijo una vos masculina_

Mientras los tres chicos quedaban petrificados ante lo escuchado veían como aparecían desde atrás de la casa Hinata y Sasuke, mientras una se veía cabizbaja por no a ver notado ese detalle y el otro con una media sonrisa de superioridad ante lo que descubrió.

-Teme, ¿Qué es eso del baile del amor? –dijo Naruto

- eso no te importa Naruto, es algo de ella y yo – dijo Sasuke

- Sasuke no lo trates así, por favor-dijo Hinata

- hmp –"dijo" Sasuke – ¿Por qué lo tengo que tratar bien? –pensaba casi indignado

- cierto, Hinata no olvides lo que te dije –dijo Naruto

- ¿Qué te dijo? –preguntaron los otros tres al unisonó

- bueno me dijo que… ¿Naruto que me avías dicho? –dijo Hinata no recordando la palabras de el

- bueno te dije que eras mía y de nadie más –dijo Naruto abrazándola por la cintura

- bueno, primero no soy tuya ni de nadie, y segundo suéltame en este momento o si no va a pasar lo de la otra vez ¿no creo que te guste? –dijo Hinata (n/a: me gusta la Hinata mala, kukuku, bueno con la historia ^~^)

- bueno no amenaces –dijo Naruto soltándola

- bueno Sasuke vamos adentro- dijo agarrándole la mano y guiándolo hacia la casa

- váyanse –dijo cortante Sasuke mientras los otros se iban dedicándole miradas asesinas (n/a: me encantan las miradas asesinas, kukuku, bueno es que son las que más conozco, porque siempre me miran así, bueno dejemos de dramas personales… continuemos con la historia ^~^)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara…

Hola! Bueno este cap. ni idea como lo hice me demore mucho no se me venia nada a la cabeza solo cosas que no irían en esa historia por eso tengo que escribir otra para podre escribir esta

Bueno quiero agradecer a todos por los reviews y lo siento por no actualizar pronto lo que estoy castigada

Bey

Un

Beso

Y

Un

Abrazo


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke y Hinata estaban en la sala de manualidades leyendo el pergamino tratando de ver como era el baile, pero algo ocupa la mente de uno de ellos

- Hinata de verdad no eres de ningún hombre –dijo Sasuke temeroso de su respuesta

- bueno… no soy de ningún hombre ahora –dijo Hinata mientras miraba el techo

- ¿Por qué dices ahora? –dijo Sasuke

- bueno acaso ¿crees que soy virgen a esta edad y con este cuerpo? –dijo Hinata (n/a: perdón no tenia inspiración y le pedí a un amigo que me ayudara le mostré a Hinata y bueno me dijo que era como yo y que me imaginara a mí a la edad de ellos, además dijo que él era Sasuke ^/^,… bueno con la historia ^~^)

- bueno yo creía que si donde se te veía tan tímida y sobre todo conservadora –dijo Sasuke sin salir de su impresión

- no, yo ya tengo un hombre en mi vida, pero no lo quiero solo lo recuerdo como el primero y nada más, es como si hubiera sido un simple trámite, bueno para nosotros era sexo y nada más, pero seguimos siendo los mejores amigos como siempre – dijo Hinata como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

- ¿te acostaste con Shino? –dijo Sasuke sorprendido

- no, con Kiba – dijo Hinata despreocupadamente – pero no se lo digas a nadie... –dijo Hinata amenazante – la heredera del clan Hyuga tiene que ser virgen hasta casarse y bla bla bla, bueno eso fue lo que dijo el consejo

- pero acaso nunca se enteraron – dijo Sasuke – y yo que pensaba que iba a ser su primer hombre T.T –pensó Sasuke

- bueno, sí pero decidieron que nadie se tenía que enterar –dijo Hinata – ni la misma hokage sabe nada, y Kiba tampoco lo va a decir-dijo Hinata tratando de terminar el tema

- y ahora no te gustaría tener a un hombre a tu lado – dijo Sasuke pícaro

- bueno, sinceramente, si, pero para solo sexo, no para una relación estable –dijo Hinata como si le estuviera poniendo una ley que hay que cumplir

- bueno y con quien te gustaría intentar- dijo Sasuke sensualmente

- sinceramente, con tres personas, pero eso sería darle esperanzas – dijo Hinata

- bueno y ¿quiénes son?- dijo Sasuke sensual

- bueno, el primero es Suigetsu, el segundo Gaara y el tercero eres tú .dijo Hinata sin pena

- bueno y no te gustaría acostarte con Naruto – dijo Sasuke sin ninguna delicadeza

- no, además no es tan bueno en la cama como yo pensaba, eso desilusiona sabes-dijo Hinata

- y como sabes eso – dijo Sasuke

- bueno porque ya hemos compartido la cama, el escenario nocturno, ¿podría ser por eso?- dijo Hinata despreocupada sacando la vista del pergamino y mirándolo

-bueno y ¿Por qué conmigo?- dijo Sasuke

- quiero saber que te ven – dijo Hinata lo más normal

- ¿Por qué lo quieres saber?- dijo Sasuke – por eso soy casi una investigación para ella pero algún día no lo seré, algún día será por amor… me estoy volviendo un cursi –pensó entre afligido y esperanzado

- bueno quiero saber que las lleva a estar obsesionadas contigo – dijo Hinata

- dime a ti ¿Qué te llevo a fijarte en Naruto? –dijo Sasuke

- bueno, como decirlo su…- dijo con una sonrisa picara- cuerpo, sus ojos, y sobre todo su sonrisa – dijo Hinata mientras desaparecía esa sonrisa picara transformándola a una de ternura y amor

-¿aun lo quieres?- pregunto con miedo de la respuesta porque una palabra lo podía dañar seriamente

- te respondo con la verdad ¿no?- dijo Hinata recibiendo un asentimiento de Sasuke- después del sexo, me di cuenta que simplemente era un capricho, bueno menos que un capricho una calentura, es igual que ustedes tres, simplemente un capricho una calentura una curiosidad – dijo Hinata simplemente dejando a Sasuke entre aliviado y acongojado

- bueno porque no seguimos después o vamos donde la hokage seguramente ella de saber –dijo Sasuke levantándose y tendiéndole una mano mientras recibía un pequeño "hai" de Hinata

.

.

.

-konohamaru, ven –dijo entre serio y nervioso

- ¡hola! Naruto ¿Por qué tan serio? - dijo Konohamaru

- bueno, no creo que me sea muy conveniente que tus padres se enteren que cuando yo estaba a tu cuidado que te pillaron teniendo sexo con Hanabi, bueno básicamente a esta edad no lo tendrías que hacer – dijo Naruto muy serio, por imaginar la reprimenda que los padres de konohamaru le darían por no saber cuidar de él

- bueno, yo, bueno no queríamos que nos descubrieran y como en su casa nadie va a su habitación creíamos que sería mejor, además si no fueras a cada rato a mi casa no hubiera pasado, además usamos protección descuida –dijo konohamaru

- bueno pero para la próxima me avisas y no voy a tu casa y listo – dijo Naruto poniendo sus manos en la nuca

- bueno y algo interesante entre Hinata y tu ¿he?- dijo konohamaru

- bueno no pero cuando Sasuke llego en la fiesta paso algo –dijo Naruto con una sonrisa picara ante el recuerdo

- y como estuvo ¿he? –dijo konohamaru dándole leves codazos

- bueno, como te lo digo… maravilloso –dijo Naruto mientras paraba

- Naruto, ¿pasa algo? –dijo konohamaru que veía como se detenía, pero Naruto no lo pesco, porque iba pasando una peli rosa en dirección a la mansión Uchiha y se imaginaba que no le gustaría ver como se pone Sasuke porque siempre los interrumpen cuando están apunto

- ¡Sakura-chan! ¿Dónde vas? –dijo Naruto con una amplia sonrisa

- donde Sasuke-kun, no me sigas me voy a demorar –dijo Sakura con una mirada llena de deseo

- pero Hinata esta hay, y no creo que quieran que los interrumpan – dijo Naruto sonriente

- bueno se van a ten…-dijo pero paro cuando vio a Sasuke sonreírle bobamente a Hinata, mientras ella se reía porque el chico más orgulloso del mundo avía aceptado que ella era mejor en tener que lidiar con las cosas

- ¡Hinata! Teme, ¿Dónde van? –dijo Naruto acercándose mientras Sasuke se quitaba la sonrisa y Hinata empezaba a sonreír con ternura

- bueno vamos donde la hokage –dijo Hinata con una sonrisa aun mas grande hacia Naruto cosa que molesto a Sasuke y Sakura que se sentía mal

- bueno los puedo acompañar –dijo Naruto abrazándola por la cintura y dándola vuelta

- no Naruto, es un tema entre Sasuke y yo, es muy privado – dijo Hinata con voz de niña buena que encanto a los dos chicos, pero fastidio a la chica

- Hinata cenemos juntos –dijo Naruto mientras tenía una amplia sonrisa en el rostro

- no Naruto voy a cenar con Sasuke en mi casa –dijo Hinata sonriéndole sensualmente ante la idea que se le ocurrió – y se va a quedar a tratar ciertos asuntos en mi casa, bueno adiós –dijo tomándole la mano a Sasuke y llevándose en dirección a la torre de la hokage

Ya teniendo un tiempo caminando Hinata miro hacia atrás para ver si Naruto los seguía y como no los seguía le soltó bruscamente la mano a Sasuke, mientras él la miraba interrogante

-mierda no nos está siguiendo –dijo Hinata en un susurro

- ¿Por qué te importa tanto que nos siga? –pregunto Sasuke

- una porque podía hacer que se pusiera celoso, y la otra para que dejara a Sakura, pero mira no nos siguió y… -dijo Hinata empezando a sollozar en la última parte - y otra vez la prefirió a ella antes que a mí – dijo Hinata finalmente llorando y tirándose a los brazos de Sasuke que la resabia gustoso, pero con deseos de matar a Naruto porque la hirió en el corazón

- Hinata ¿aun lo quieres? –dijo sasuke mientras la abrazaba mas fuerte

- con locura, lo quiero con locura –dijo Hinata mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho de Sasuke

- Hinata ¿Por qué no te buscas un nuevo amor que te ayude a olvidarlo? –dijo Sasuke

- sabes es una buena idea, Sasuke ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? –dijo Hinata

- bueno porque te amo – dijo Sasuke sin temor de ser rechazado sintiendo un gran alivio por no llevar esa carga más tiempo

- ¿por qué me quieres? si soy torpe, no soy bonita, no soy nada buena, estoy hecha de defectos –dijo Hinata mirándolo a sus ojos

- te tendría que explicar porque vivo –dijo Sasuke

- tanto me quieres – dijo Hinata

- si te quiero como un tonto desde la academia en secreto, temiendo siempre ser rechazado si te lo decía, porque tú siempre te fijaste en Naruto – dijo Sasuke tristemente recordando esos días

- Sasuke tu me podría curar el corazón y algún día te podría llegar a amar –dijo Hinata recibiendo un asentimiento de Sasuke

.

.

.

-Sakura, suéltame tengo que ir tras ellos –dijo Naruto tratando de soltarse

- no Naruto, quédate conmigo –dijo Sakura

- pero es que Hinata se fue con el tengo que separarlos – dijo Naruto con miedo de que fueran más que amigos

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué si a la que amas es a mí? –dijo Sakura empezando a sollozar

- porque a ti te quiero, a ella la amo con locura –dijo Naruto sonriéndole

-¿desde cuándo? –dijo Sakura llorando

- desde el día en que regreso Sasuke en la fiesta desde que la vi hay en un rincón conversando con él, me dio no se qué, lo que sí sé que me dieron unas ganas tremendas de matar a Sasuke –dijo Naruto apretando los puños

- Naruto olvídala conmigo, yo te are olvidarla –dijo Sakura

- Sakura si quieres te responderé después de la misión ¿sí? –dijo Naruto

- bueno Naruto –dijo mientras se iba y dejaba a Naruto que reaccionaba para ir tras Hinata y Sasuke

Llevaba corriendo un rato cuando los vio hay parados mientras él la abrazaba para después besarla y que ella le respondiera mientras se colgaba de su cuello y el la abrazaba por la cintura

-no alcance a llegar ya se la dejo para él, ya no puedo hacer nada – pensó Naruto tristemente mientras se daba la vuelta para irse

Mientras nuestros dos "tortolitos" iban a la torre de la hokage tomados de las manos

- Hinata estás segura de querer hacer esto- dijo Sasuke

- si Sasuke –dijo Hinata tomando más firmemente de la mano a el susodicho

- pero no crees que es precipitado –dijo Sasuke

- no, descuida yo sé lo que hago, solo confía en mi ¿sí? –dijo Hinata recibiendo un asentimiento de Sasuke

Estando a escasos pasos de la oficina de la hokage Sasuke paro repentinamente

- Hinata, de verdad quieres hacer esto –dijo Sasuke

- sí, solo confía en mi ¿bueno? –dijo Hinata

- Shizune, la hokage nos puede atender – dijo Sasuke

- esperen un momento –dijo Shizune recibiendo una asentimiento de parte de ellos, mientras Shizune entraba a la oficina- Tsunade-sama Hinata-san y Sasuke-kun están aquí, ¿los hago pasar? –dijo mientras se ponía en frente del escritorio, mientras Tsunade asentía, para después salir y encontrarse algo que no se esperaba- Sa-sasuke-kun, hi-hina-hinata-san, Tsunade los puede ver – dijo una Shizune impactada al ver a la persona más tímida que había conocido, sentada en el chico mas frio, mientras se daban un beso apasionado

- ven vamos –dijo Hinata tendiéndole la mano mientras se encaminaba a la oficina, mientras él le tomaba la mano y le seguía, entraron para hallar a la hokage entre un montón de papeles - Tsunade le queremos decir algo…

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara…

Hola bueno los estoy escribiendo con ayuda porque con mis problemas no se me viene nada a la cabeza, bueno es que mis amigos tratan de ayudarme y que acepte que lo que tengo es un enfermedad pero yo le digo que en vez de ser eso me hace sentir mejor que no se preocupen que yo parare cuando se me salga de las manos, que no preocupen. Además hay que agradecerle a él, gracias a él empezó el SasuHina.

Bueno estoy sin internet si subo este cap. es de milagro bueno gracias por los

Marce: saludos a todos, yo colabore en este capitulo

Michelle: bueno pero no de muy buena fe

Marce: Michelle aunque sea te hice reír un rato y aunque sea este capítulo lo viviste en carne propia y sabrás como debe afrontarlo Hinata no te preocupes

Michelle: bueno ya despídete nos tenemos que ir

Marce: tan rápido quedémonos un ratito más ¿siiiiiiiiiiii?

Michelle: no los vamos a aburrir con nuestra conversación

Marce: pues entonces hablemos de algo mas… interesante (voz sensual)

Michelle: Marcelo Ignacio González Giménez, dijimos que nada pícaro fuera del cap.

Marce: pero aun estamos técnicamente en el capitulo

Michelle: perdonen la conversación es que quería aparecer y no sabía que mas hacer y puse la conversación pero se salió de las manos… bueno en otro cap. nos vemos besos ^~^

Marce: dame el beso a mí

Michelle: no y ándate a tu casa es casi la hora de almuerzo y no tengo comida… para ti adiós :$


	8. Disculpa

Perdón por no subir capítulos de "La Promesa De Hiashi" pero tenia el compu malo desde que subí "La Bella Brujita", y lo que pasa es que me siento en deuda con ustedes porque por flojera no edite los capítulos que ya tenia, que eran 8, se que quizá no tengo excusa pero de todos modos lo siento mucho, no me queda mas que prometerlo que voy a escribirlos de nuevo solo espero poder logras la cantidad de capítulos que tenia y seguir como era la historia.

No me queda mas que despedirme, para poner manos a la obra.

Mis mas sentidas disculpas.

Hisa Uchiha.


End file.
